Bittersweet Love
by HUNHANSHIP
Summary: Mereka awalnya sepasang kekasih, iya. Tetapi karena sudah putus karena suatu alasan tak logis. Mereka berusaha untuk move on sekarang ! Di tengah perjuangan, kedua orangtua mereka menginginkan mereka untuk bertunangan karena saham/HunHan,KaiHan,KaiSoo,HunBaek,ChanBaek/Romance,drama,family/War : Typo, GS, ECT/Mind to RnR (:
1. Prolouge

**Mereka awalnya sepasang kekasih, iya. Tetapi karena sudah putus karea suatu alasan tak logis. Mereka berusaha untuk move on sekarang ! Di tengah perjuangan, kedua orangtua mereka menginginkan mereka untuk bertunangan karena saham/HunHan,KaiHan,KaiSoo,HunBaek,ChanBaek/Romance,drama,family/War : Typo, GS, ECT/Mind to RnR (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Bittersweet Love<strong>

**.**

**HunHan,KaiHan,Kaisoo,HunBaek,ChanBaek**

**.**

**War : Typo, GS, Alur kecepetan, DLL**

**.**

**Pairing HunHan di utamakan guys (:**

**.**

**Romance,drama,family**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Manusia tak luput dari kesalahan, mohon untuk memaklumi**

* * *

><p>Oh Sehun ::<p>

Namja tampan. Anak dari presdir Oh, sebuah perusahaan mobil terkaya di Korea Selatan. Namja yang terkenal tampan dari sifat cool, tak mudah bergaul. Oh Sehun sedang melakukan sebuah move on dari Xi Luhan, pasalnya mereka baru saja putus.

Xi Luhan ::

Gadis dari presdir Xi, perusahaan tambang emas terbesar se-asia. Gadis yang di idamkan seluruh pria karena rambutnya yang ia cat blonde, mata seperti rusa, bibir plum cherry, dan jangan lupakan tubuh moleknya yang seperti model. Xi Luhan berusaha untuk move on dari Oh Sehun, dengan cara melampiaskan Kim Kai sebagai pacarnya. Dan ia tidak tahu bahwa, Xi Kyungsoo adiknya, mencintai Kim Kai yang notabe adalah pacarnya.

Kim Kai ::

Pria exotic, anak dari mentri keuangan Korea Selatan. Ia menyukai Xi Luhan, dan di saat yang tepat ia sudah berpacaran dengan Xi Luhan. Pernah suatu hari, ia berada di perpustakaan dan bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Xi Kyungsoo. Ia mendapatkan sebuah pelajaran dari 'pelarian' dan 'cinta sejati'.

Xi Kyungsoo ::

Gadis lugu, polos, serta tegar. Walaupun ia termasuk dalam golongan rakyat yang tidak biasa. Tetapi ia, belajar untuk menerima kondisi yang dialami kakaknya. Dan satu hal, Kyungsoo jarang masuk berita di seoul karena ia adalah anak menyendiri, dan ia adalah anak angkat keluarga Xi. Gadis yang terkenal karena otaknya yang luar biasa ini, menyukai Kim kai yang notabe adalah pacar kakaknya. Ia mempendam perasaannya, dan munkin ia akan dipermainkan takdir semenjak ia bertemu Kai di perpustakaan.

Byun Baekhyun ::

Ceria, manis, cantik, serta perusuh. Julukan yang cocok untuk gadis dari menteri hukum. Ia adalah sahabat dekat Oh Sehun, ia selalu ada untuk Oh Sehun. Dan ia juga menyukai Park Chanyeol, yang sayangnya ia tidak jago dalam urusan cinta.

Park Chanyeol ::

Ketua tim basket. Namja dengan tinggi se-tiang yang suka sekali melontarkan sebuah lelucon, dan merupakan anak dari presdir Park, perusahaan hotel terbesar se jepang-korea. Namja yang awalnya hanya memikirkan sebuah prestasi ini tiba-tiba jatuh cinta karena mendengar seseorang gadis yang ia tabrak saat membawa tumpukan buku. Sejak saat itu, ia menyukai Byun Baekhyun. Tetapi, disaat ia akan melakukan pendekatan. Ia melihat Byun baekhyun dan Oh Sehun berpelukan di lorong sekolah. Dan ia mengira Byun Baekhyun adalah pacar Oh Sehun.

Cast yang lain, hanya pembantu (:

* * *

><p>Tebece or End<p>

Annyeong ^^ Saya buat fic baru.

Ini termasuk cukup berat, pasalnya banyak masalah yang akan saya buat di fanfic ini.

Haduh, fic satu belum selesai buat lagi.

Udah gitu idenya, pakek ide ff 'Move On' yang dulu keapus ._.

Maapin :D

Jadi, ada yang tertarik ? Saya udah buat chap 1 nya loh :D


	2. Chapter 1

**Mereka awalnya sepasang kekasih, iya. Tetapi karena sudah putus karena suatu alasan tak logis. Mereka berusaha untuk move on sekarang ! Di tengah perjuangan, kedua orangtua mereka menginginkan mereka untuk bertunangan karena saham/HunHan,KaiHan,KaiSoo,HunBaek,ChanBaek/Romance,drama,family/War : Typo, GS, ECT/Mind to RnR (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Bittersweet Love<strong>

**.**

**HunHan,KaiHan,Kaisoo,HunBaek,ChanBaek**

**.**

**War : Typo, GS, Alur kecepetan, DLL**

**.**

**Pairing HunHan di utamakan guys (:**

**.**

**Romance,drama,family**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Manusia tak luput dari kesalahan, mohon untuk memaklumi**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Garis miring = flashback / perasaan dalam hati (berdialog dalam hati)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Tunggu Sehuniee", Luhan berlari lalu menggenggam tangan Sehun erat-erat. Sehun hanya mendecih lalu melepaskan tangan Luhan paksa. "Apa sekarang ?", tanyanya dengan nada dingin. Luhan menatapnya, matanya berkaca-kaca.<em>

"_Aku sudah bilang, bahwa aku dan Kai tidak berpacaran, aku hanya mencintaimu !"._

_Sehun mengamuk, kadar emosinya sudah berada di puncak kepala. "Persetan dengan kata 'aku hanya mencintaimu' !", ujar Sehun dengan nada meninggi. Luhan terjekut serta menggigit bibirnya agar ia tidak menangis. "Aku tak menyangka, kita akan menjadi seperti ini ! Ini sudah ke tiga kalinya aku mempergok kalian berpelukan ! Kau tidak sadar ? Kau selalu mengacuhkanku Luhan", ujar Sehun dengan lirih di bagian akhir kalimat. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus butiran air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Luhan. _

"_Maafkan aku, kurasa kita sampai disini saja. Sekarang, hanya kau dan aku, dan tidak ada kata kesala pahaman". _

"_Sehuniee !"._

* * *

><p>"LUHAN".<p>

"Akh ! Appo", ringis Luhan sambil mengelus sikutnya yang tadinya tertatap sebuah lemari. Ia mengelusnya perlahan. "Ada apa ?", tanya Luhan polos pada eommanya yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Kai, menunggumu sedari tadi", ibunya memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau selalu melamun ! Kenapa ?", tanyanya lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap arah lain dengan ekspresi sendu.

"Mianhae eomma, aku hanya bingung tentang sesuatu masalah di sekolah, aku akan bercerita nanti. Kurasa Kai akan sedikit mengamuk jika aku tidak segera menemuinya", ujar Luhan dengan ekspresi byang berubah drastis dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Hati-hati".

"Nde, eomma".

* * *

><p>Di sekolah, Luhan berjalan dengan diiringi oleh Kai disampingnya. Ia menatap gadis-gadis yang berada di lorong dengan tatapan membunuh serta merengkuh tangan Kai. Kai terkejut mendapatkan pergerakan dari Luhan, tapi ia hanya berfikir bahwa ini yang dilakukan oleh pasangan dalam hal cinta.<p>

Di tengah perjalanan menuju kelas, Luhan bisa melihat sorotan tajam Sehun kearah , Baekhyun yang ada di sisinya berkata kepada Sehun "hei, kau baik-baik saja ?". Dan Luhan benci perlakuan Baekhyun terhadap Sehun. Walau Sehun selalu menyebutnya dengan kata sahabat.

Ketika ia memalingkan mukanya kearah depan, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol sudah menghadanginya."Kalian, aku butuh penjelasan", ujar Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang tak biasanya. "Apa ?", tanya Kai berbalik. Chanyeol mendengus sebal, "astaga ? Kenapa ? Lihat kelakuan kalian yang membuat seisi sekolah membicarakan kalian sekarang", jawabnya dengan mendengus sebal.

"Mereka pacaran", ujar Kris tiba-tiba yang lewat membuat Chanyeol terkejut. "Tiang !", teriaknya yang tidak di anggap oleh Kris, Chanyeol kembali menatap Luhan dan Kai.

"Sejak kapan ?", tanya Chanyeol kembali dan menyebabkan seisi sekolah diam memperhatikan mereka bertiga. "Kurasa kau berpacaran dengan", ia melirik Sehun yang hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap mereka dengan ekspresi dingin seorang 'Oh'.

"Tentu saja, sejak kemarin…aku hanya butuh seseorang yang mengerti tentang diriku, bukan yang selalu memojokkanku", ujar Luhan startistik sambil membenahi rambutnya.

Sehun mendecih. "Hah…lucu", ujarnya dingin dengan menatap Luhan, sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa diam. "Lucu sekali, berbicara dengan penuh kebohongan", ucapnya kembali lalu berdiri tegak dan memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantong celana sekolah. "Ayo Baek, masuk ! Aku tak mau menghabiskan waktuku untuk meladeni manusia pembohong", hati Luhan mencelos mendengarkan ucapan Sehun. "Kau mau ajak ribut ?", Kai menggertakkan giginya.

Sehun berhenti, ia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Untuk apa ? Endingnya pun kita hanya berakhir dengan babak belur. Aku benci mengakui ini, aku lebih suka melihat kulitku putih. Bukan menghitam", Kai hampir saja ingin menonjok Sehun, tetapi Luhan menggenggam tangannya erat agar mengisyaratkan ia untuk tidak emosi.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang mulai menjauh, ia memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Kai ayo masuk", ujarnya dan mereka berjalan menuju kelas.

"Sudah bubar", Chanyeol berbalik arah dan berjalan kearah kelasnya.

* * *

><p>"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa Hun ?", Baekhyun melirik Sehun yang tengah memainkan ponselnya. "Jangan kau ungkit", jawab Sehun seadanya tanpa melirik Baekhyun. Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya lalu menumpukan kepalanya disana. "Tak kusangka, hidupmu terlalu mendrama Hun", ujar Baekhyun asal-asalan. Sehun mengangguk. "Yeah, dan kau belum tahu yang terparah lagi. Ending hidupku nantinya akan meneruskan perusahaan, dan menikah bersama orang pilihan", Sehun memasukkan ponselnya. "Aku beruntung sudah putus dengan Luhan, hanya saja butuh waktu untuk melupakannya sebagai mantan", Sehun melirik arah luar kelas, disana ada Kyungsoo yang akan masuk.<p>

"Hei Kyungsoo-ya", ujar Sehun sedikit lebih keras, Baekhyun yang tadinya hampir saja tertidur melirik kearah luar kelas. Ia tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo menjajalkan kakinya masuk kedalam kelas. Dengan cepat, ia memposikan tubuhnya duduk dan melambaikan tangannya. "Kyungiee~", ujarnya dengan eyesmile.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "annyeong", ujarnya dengan tersenyum. "Hei, kau sudah memperbaiki tugas Jung seongsaengmin bukan ?", tanya Sehun dan diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

"Dan, Kyungiee~ kau sudah mengerti bukan bahwa kakakmu berpacaran dengan Kai. Sejak kapan", Kyungsoo spontan terkejut dan membulatka matanya. Sehun menjitak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Sudah kubilang jangan sebut mereka berdua", Baekhyun menyengir kearah Sehun. "Ayolah, tidak salahnya kita bertama pada Kyungsoo", ujarnya kearah Sehun sambil menyengir. "Aku tidak tahu", jawab Kyungsoo seadanya.

"Hah bagaimana bisa ? Luhan tak pernah berbicara padamu ?", tanya Baekhyun terkejut. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Eonni selalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri", ujar Kyungsoo dan berjalan menuju bangkunya untuk duduk.

* * *

><p>Selama istirahat, Luhan menjajalkan kakinya menuju kantin. Di perjalanan menuju kantin, sudah banyak siswi yeoja menggosip tentang dirinya. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas dan terdiam diantara gadis-gadis yang menggosip.<p>

"Tidak bisakah kalian tidak menggosip tentang diriku", Luhan berujar cukup keras hingga mereka terdiam. "Cih, sebegitukah hebatnya diriku hingga kalian seringkali iri padaku".

"Siapa yang iri pada gadis jalang", jawab Xiumin angkuh. "Apa katamu ?! Jalang ?!", Luhan menggertakkan giginya. "Nde, gadis jalang yang mempermainkan Sehun dan Kai", Xiumin menatap Luhan sinis.

"Kau !", Luhan hendak mencengkram kerah baju Xiumin. Tetapi, Kyungsoo yang melihatnya langsung melerai kedua pertengkaran itu.

"Yak ! Kyungsoo lepaskan aku", ronta Luhan karena Kyungsoo memgang pergelangan tangannya.

"Eonni, ayo temani aku makan dikantin", rajuk Kyungsoo bernada lembut dan kecil. "Ani, aku masih mau menghajar dia", jawab Luhan sambil menuding Xiumin. "Apa ?!", tanya Xiumin startastik.

"Ayolah eonni, ayo kita makan", ujar Kyungsoo sambil menarik Luhan. "Yak ! Lepaskan", rancau Luhan.

"Aniya !".

* * *

><p>"Seharusnya aku membuat perhitungan dengan dia Kyungsoo, kenapa kau malah membelanya", ujar Luhan ngambek dengan memakan sandwich dengan ogah-ogahan. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Jangan dipikirkan eonni, dia hanya ingin emosi eonni tersulut saja", Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menenangkan pikiran Luhan.<p>

"Tetapi, eonni benar berpacaran dengan Kim Kai ?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyeruput minumannya. "Tentu saja ! Aku butuh pendamping setia seperti Kai buka dengan Sehun", jawab Luhan. Kyungsoo tertegun sebentar lalu cepat-cepat merubah ekspresinya, "kenapa tak cerita padaku ?", rajuknya dengan senyuman.

"Kau selalu tinggal di apartemen sih", jawab Luhan. Kyungsoo mengangguk, "kalau tidak tinggal di apartemen aku tidak bisa memelihara Sha-sha".

"Sha-sha ?".

"Anjing keci putih yang kutemukan di belakang rumah, eomma melarangku untuk memliharanya".

"Ow".

"Eonni, sudah ya aku mau ke perpustakaan".

"Nde, hati-hati".

* * *

><p>Baekhyun menggerutu sambil berjalan, tangannya pegal membawa tumpukan buku yang tebal dan banyak hingga menutupi matanya. Jika bukan karena Shin seongsaengmin yang akan berjanji menambah nilai di mata pelajarannya Baekhyun tak mau melakukan ini semua.<p>

"Awas saja kalau Shin seongsaengm¾AWWW", Baekhyun terjatuh dengan semua bukunya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. "Appo, sakit", ujarnya sambil mengusak kepalanya yang sedikit benjol.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan panik, lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih mengusak kepalanya. "Gwenchana ? Gwenchanayo ?", tanyanya sambil berjongkok dan bingung harus melakukan apa. Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya.

Mereka saling menatap dalam kebisuan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama merasa tak bisa bergerak, jantung mereka berdetak dengan cepat, aliran darah serasa berdesir dengan cepat. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak biasanya. Begitupun Baekhyun, mereka merasa telah.

Jatuh

"Hei ! Baekhyun ! Kau ditunggu Shin Seongsaeng".

Cinta.

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berdiri lalu mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan.

"Biar aku saja", ujar Baekhyun sembari mengambil buku yang dipegang Chanyeol. "Tidak apa-apa, biar aku bantu".

"Ah gomawo".

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo menjajalkan pandangannya terhadap rak perpustakaan. Tak ada henti-hentinya ia mendengus serta mengambil buku. Ia menuju meja dan duduk serta mulai membuka dan membaca buku yang tadi ia ambil.<p>

Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa memahami buku yang ia baca. Setiap kali ia akan membaca buku, selalu saja bayangan Kai melintas di kepalanya. Ia menutup buku lalu menutup matanya dan menjambak sedikit poninya.

"Sadarlah Kyung, dia milik eonni bukan kau ! Otak ayo, bekerjalah", Kyungsoo bergumam layaknya orang gila dengan menjambak sedikit poninya. Selanjutnya, ia berusaha untuk membaca, tetapi hasilnya pun sama saja.

"Aisshh, bagaimana ini ! Besok sudah waktunya untuk¾ ".

"Kyungsoo-ya !".

Kyungsoo mendongak, ia melihat Sehun yang tengah berjalan dengan menyumbat telinga kanannya dengan earphone, serta membawa beberapa buku.

"Ada apa ?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil membenahi poni rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Sehun mengambil kursi dan duduk. "Aku melihatmu menjambak rambutmu, kau kenapa ?", tanya Sehun balik. Kyungsoo menyengir. "Hehehe, aku sedang berusaha untuk menghafal deretan rumus ini, tetapi tidak bisa", jawab Kyungsoo.

"Hei, Kyung..kau tau tidak ", ujar Sehun tetapi Kyungsoo sudah menyelanya. "Tidak !", Sehun mendengus sebal. "Yak ! Kau dengan Baekhyun sama saja !", Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Oke-oke, lanjutkan tuan Oh".

"Cara, yeah…Cara¾ ".

"Ayolah Hun, cepat sedikit napa".

"Hei aku serius, aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana caranya untuk move on".

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Wah, rupanya tuan Oh yang memiliki sejuta pesona dalam dinginnya tidak bisa move on dengan Luhan eonni". Sehun membuang muka untuk menyamarkan rona di pipinya. "Aishh, aku serius".

"Seberusaha apapun, kurasa kau akan tetap jatuh pesona dengan kakakku", ujar Kyungsoo bangga. "Hei bagaimana bisa ?", elak Sehun.

"Kau ingat buku dairy milikmu, kau menulis motto 'selalu tersenyum' disana. Tetapi, sampai sekarang kau tidak murah senyum dengan siapapun".

Sehun membulatkan matanya, "hei bagaimana bisa kau tahu isi buku diary miliku ?", tanya Sehun dengan tak percaya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, "mudah saja", ujarnya dengan bangga.

"Saat kerja kelompok di rumahmu, Baekhyun yang usil mengambil buku diary milikmu di bantal berbentuk sapi yang ada resletingnya". "Ia tidur disana, dan kepalanya terbentur dengan buku diary milikmu yang kau sembunyikan kedalam bantal".

"Kurasa aku harus menyembunyikan buku itu di tempat rahasia lain".

"Ya, sepertinya".

"Lalu sekarang aku harus apa ?", tanya Sehun kembali. "Kurasa, masalahmu tak ada cara menyelesaikannya Sehun". "Kau butuh penyelesaiannya dengan hati".

"Hati…".

* * *

><p>"Luhan, kau tak berniat menyuruh adikmu tinggal bersama kita, disini". Luhan menghentikan acara mengecat kukunya yang cantik itu. Ia menatap eommanya yang sedang menjajalkan buah stroberi pada mulutnya. "Ah, itu Kyungsoo bilang ia ingin memelihara Sha-sha tapi eomma tak memperbolehkannya di rumah", jawab Luhan sambil mengoleskan kuas cat di kuku rampingnya yang cantik.<p>

"Ah, anjing itu ya. Memang, kalau bukan karena eomma tak alergi terhadap bulu. Munkin eomma akan mengijinkannya memelihara di dalam rumah", Luhan mengangguk lalu matanya melirik arah jam dinding. "Astaga !", ia terkejut dan langsung berdiri sembari menutup botol cat kuku. "Ada apa ?", tanya eomma. "Aku lupa, aku ada janji dengan Kai sekarang", jawab Luhan dan langsung pergi melesat ke kamarnya.

"Seharusnya, rencana tak seperti ini. Seharusnya, Luhan-ie masih berpacaran dengan Sehun. Bagaimana jika Luhan tahu bahwa ia akan di jodohkan dengan Sehun dengan urusan bisnis appa".

"Yeah, walaupun itu masih limah puluh persen, untuk dilakukan".

* * *

><p>"Ayolah Sehun, kita nonton film", rajuk Baekhyun. Sehun menghela nafas berat, beginlah Byun Baekhyun jika sudah berada di mall. Akan meminta apapun, merajuk sesukanya. Kalau bukan karena kalah taruhan, Sehun tak akan mau menuruti permintaan anak aneh yang satu ini.<p>

"Ah, oke-oke", jawab Sehun. Mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju cinema. Ketika mereka memasuki pintu masuk. Pandangan mereka tepat menuju Luhan dan Kai yang sedang bengcengkraman dan mesra. Sehun tercegang.

"Hun, kau baik-baik saja ?", tanya Baekhyun saat ia merasakan tubuh Sehun menegang. Sehun enggan menjawab, ia hanya melihat Luhan dan Kai yang bermesraan sembari bergandengan tangan. "Hun, kita pulang saja", ujar Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan dan kai yang begcengkraman.

"Aniya", jawab Sehun dengan mengambil tangan Baekhyun. Sehun mengcengkram telapak tangan Baekhyun dan meyeretnya maju menuju loket tiket. "Eh..eh, Sehun apa yang kau lakukan ?", tanya Baekhyun panik sembari berusaha menyamakan langkah Sehun.

Sehun berjalan tepat disebelah Luhan, Luhan meliriknya lalu menatap tautan tangan Sehun dan Baekhyun. "Baekhyuniee~ kau mau menonton apa ?", ujar Sehun imut sambil tetap berjalan. Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Menonton apa saja, yang terpenting bersamamu Huniee~", jawab Baekhyun sambil melirik sinis Luhan.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, ia ingin Baekhyun yang sedang bergelayut manja bersama Sehun musnah. Jujur saja, ia tidak suka ada perempuan yang bergelayut seperti itu dengan Sehun. Bagaimanapun, ia masih mencintai pemuda bak albino itu.

Kai yang tadinya menscroll layar handphonenya menatap Luhan sebentar lalu menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun. Dengan sok polos ia berujar. "Hei Baekhyun, Sehun".

Luhan mendecih lirih, lalu menatap Sehun dan baekhyun yang berbalik arah. "Ah, Kim Kai", ucap baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat Kai melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

_Showtime guys !_

Baekhyun dan Sehun berjalan kearah Kai dan Luhan dengan Baekhyun yang tetap menggelayutkan tangannya di tangan Sehun. "Kau mau nonton film Kai ? Kurasa akan menyenangkan jika aku dan Sehun ikut", ujar Baekhyun dan dihadiai pelototan oleh Sehun.

"Ah kurasa itu bagus, double date kan ? Bagaimana menurutmu Lulu ?", tanya Kai sambil menatap kearah Luhan. Luhan berikir sejenak. "Ah, bagus itu", jawab Luhan sinis lalu menggandeng tangan Kai. "Ayo beli tiket", ujarnya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya, tetapi Sehun menahanannya.

"Ada apa ?".

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? Kau mau membunuhku !".

"Kukira ini skenario berpura-pura kita".

"Hei ! Bahkan kita belum membuat scenario !".

"Ups, maafkan aku".

"Aku tak mau menonton bersama Kai dan Luhan".

"Tapi kau harus, lihat mereka sudah membeli tiketnya".

"Kau awas saja !".

* * *

><p>Setelah mendapat tempat duduk. Kai duduk tepat di pojok kanan, dan di sebelahnya tentu saja Luhan. Tetapi Baekhyun mendudukkan pantatnya di bangku absen terakhir yang mereka pesan, sehingga Sehun duduk bersebelahan dengan Luhan.<p>

Sehun menggeram pelan, dasar Byun Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku di situ", bisik Sehun mengarah kearah Baekhyun. Apa-apaan ini, sahabatnya yang satu ini tidak membantunya, malah membuat masalah.

"Aku tak mau, aku suka disini", jawab Baek acuh.

"Awas saja kau ! Akan kubuat pembalasan terhadap dirimu", ujar Sehun lalu memfokuskan pandangannya kearah layar.

Astaga !

Bagaimana bisa ia fokus, jika disebelah tepatnya Luhan. Oh, bahkan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ia bisa melihat Luhan yang sedang asyik dengan popcorn caramel, rasa favoritenya.

Demi apapun, seharusnya ia bisa menikmati film favoritenya yang jelas saja diputar. Tetapi manik matanya tidak bisa pindah dari gadis rusa di sampingnya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap jaket yang ada di pangkuannya. Masa bodoh, walaupun film ber-genre seram, ia tidak bisa fokus menonton. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang berada di sebelahnya, gadis itu malah asyik memangku dua bungkus popcorn dan tenang melihat film.

Pada adegan yang membuat jantung copot. Luhan mulai bergetar, ia mencengkram erat pegangan pada sofa. Ia melirik Sehun yang disebelahnya yang fokus pada layar.

Adegan menyeramkan mulai kembali. Tadinya, Sehun akan tertidur karena ia benar-benar mengantuk. Tetapi tangannya yang berada di pegangan kursi dicengkram kuat oleh Luhan. Ia kaget, dan melihat Luhan yang sudah tegang serta berkeringat.

"Astaga", desis Luhan pelan sambil mengeratkan pegangannya terhadap tangan Sehun.

"_Ya tuhan, ampunilah dosaku"._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Hai-Hai Readers ^^ Ini fic udah lanjut. Lama banget kan ? iya Kan ? **

**Kalau bukan gara-gara internet positif gak bakal update selama ini..ugh, benci saya sama telkom. Udah gitu saya sudah nyoba segala cara buat ngehilangkah internet positifnya, hasilnya pun sama aja ): **

**Untungnya, sekarang udah bisa ^^ hehehe, gimana ficnya ? Bagus ? Atau alurnya kecepetan ? Eumm maaf ya kalau banyaknya moment KaiLu dan HunBaek... Hehehe, tapi ini fic endingnya offical couple kok. Tenang aja.**

**Maaf buat pembagian pairing, disini yang ditonjolkan HunHan soalnya, jadi maaf buat couple lain kalau pembagiannya gak rata :D**

**Dan buat typo, saya udah edit (tumben) tapi kalau tetep ada typo, mohon di ingatkan. Biasanya fanfic gitu...dari sananya, tiba-tiba ada beberapa kata, atau simbol ter-remove. **

**Jadi, mau lanjut ? ^^ Review juseyo~~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Mereka awalnya sepasang kekasih, iya. Tetapi karena sudah putus karena suatu alasan tak logis. Mereka berusaha untuk move on sekarang ! Di tengah perjuangan, kedua orangtua mereka menginginkan mereka untuk bertunangan karena saham/HunHan,KaiHan,KaiSoo,HunBaek,ChanBaek/Romance,drama,family/War : Typo, GS, ECT/Mind to RnR (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Bittersweet Love<strong>

**.**

**HunHan,KaiHan,Kaisoo,HunBaek,ChanBaek**

**.**

**War : Typo, GS, Alur kecepetan, DLL**

**.**

**Pairing HunHan di utamakan guys (:**

**.**

**Romance,drama,family**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Manusia tak luput dari kesalahan, mohon untuk memaklumi**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sehuniee, aku takut", ujar Luhan sambil mencengkram erat tas miliknya. Sehun menoleh. "Sudah, ini hanya fiktif belangkang. Kau bisa melampiaskannya dengan mencengkram erat tanganku", jawab Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Luhan langsung mencengkrammnya. <em>

"_Aku masih takut, aku bersandar di tubuhmu nde ?", tanya Luhan dengan nada ketakutan. "Boleh", jawab Sehun dan Luhan langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. _

"_Kau sangat baik Sehuniee, rasa takutku mereda"._

"_Inilah gunanya aku, aku pacarmu"._

Lintasan memori masa lalu Sehun muncul di benaknya, ia masih merasakan tangan Luhan yang mencengkram erat tangannya. Walaupun Kai dan Baekhyun tak tahu. Dan untung saja, Luhan tidak menyandarkan kepalanya seperti dulu saat mereka menonton filem. Tetapi, ini menyiksa batin.

Ia, Sehun butuh lepas darinya. Mengapa ia buat ulah ?

Cinta-cinta, selalu saja rumit.

Sehun butuh filemnya selesai, ia tidak tahan karena tangannya sudah licin dicengkram erat oleh Luhan. Ayolah, kenapa lama sekali filem ini habis.

"_Astaga ayolah, cepat habis"._

"_Jangan permainkan aku, tolong"._

"_Seandainya aku tahan denganmu, akan kulepaskan cengkraman ini"._

"_Tapi aku tak tega"._

"_Ayolah cepat habis, please !"._

Dan, pada adegan dimana pemain utama-nya telah meninggal. Filem itu selesai, dan selesainya tautan tangan mereka. Sehun sedikit melirik Luhan, Luhan hanya bermain ponselnya seolah tak ada yang terjadi, dasar.

"Eumm, Sehuniee", ujar Baekhyun sambil menepuk pipi Sehun. "Eh, iya ada apa ?", tanya Sehun. "Filemnya sudah selesai, kenapa melamun. Lihat mereka sudah keluar", jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Luhan dan Kai yang sudah memasuki pintu keluar.

"Nanti kujelaskan", ujar Sehun lalu beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Dasar, aneh".

* * *

><p>Setelah keluar dari bioskop, Luhan dan Kai mengajak mereka makan di restoran dekat. Baekhyun langsung seenaknya meng iya kan. Dasar perusuh, mereka bisa makan sendiri kan ? Kenapa meng-iya-kan.<p>

Setelah memesan makanan, Sehun duduk. Memang sebelahnya itu Baekhyun, tetapi di depannya itu loh. Luhan !

Jangan permainkan Sehun. Sehun baik kok.

Setelah pesanan mereka datang. Mereka makan dengan khidmat. Terkadang Baekhyun mengambil jatah milik Sehun karena ia sangat lapar. Dan disitu, Luhan menghina-nya dengan sebutan.

'Rakus'.

Yah, endingnya terjadi pertengkaran, dan Sehun atau Kai yang akan melerai kedua gadis ini.

"Hei", ujar Kai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kalian berpacaran ?".

Skakmat.

Sehun dan Baekhyun menghentikan acara makan mereka. Berusaha untuk menjawab yang bagus.

"Itu, aku dan Baekhyun sudah berpacaran sejak, eumm. Sejak".

"Sejak kapan ?".

"Tidak ! Kami memang belum berpacaran sih, tetapi aku dan Sehun berusaha melakukan pendekatan. Ya, pendekatan. Hehehe, karena Sehun seperti bayi sekarang".

"Hei ! Apa maksud kata terakhir ".

Sehun hendak memprotes, tetapi Baekhyun sudah menyumpal mulutnya dengan daging. "Jangan banyak bicara, dimakan dagingnya", ujar Baekhyun dengan eyesmilenya.

Dasar perusuh !

"Ow, kalau begitu selamat ya", ujar Luhan sedikit sinis. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Terimakasih, aku senang bisa memiliki Sehun, karena dia yang terbaik untukku", jawabnya tak kalah sinis.

Nafsu makan pun hilang, Luhan ingin pulang.

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo turun dari taxi. Ia melihat rumahnya yang sering sekali menjadi sorotan di televise.<p>

Setelah memencet tombol rumah. Ada sebuah speaker yang bunyi disana.

"Yoseobo".

"Eomma, ini aku. Kyungsoo. Bisakah aku masuk".

"Ahh, Kyungsoo. Ia cepat masuk".

Dan akhirnya, pintu rumah utama pun terbuka lebar.

"Annyeong", sapa Kyungsoo terhadap maid disana. Para maid pun langsung membungkuk sopan, bahkan ada yang memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Noona, sejak kapan datang. Aku merindukanmu".

"Hahaha, maaf ya aku jarang pulang. Setelah ujian, aku sering mampir kok", ujar Kyungsoo sembari memeluk balik.

Setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan, ibu Kyungsoo datang dan maid yang memeluk Kyungsoo langsung membungkuk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Sini, eomma peluk. Eomma kangen sekali", ujar eomma dan memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalas pelukannya.

"Ah, kau semakin cantik. Kyung, seringlah main disini", ujar eomma lalu menggiring Kyungsoo duduk di sofa.

"Nde eomma, aku hanya perlu sedikit fokus dengan ujian", jawab Kyungsoo dan meminum minuman yang dibawakan oleh maid.

"Ah, kau pantas mendapatkan pujian nak. Lihatlah eonnimu, dia saja tak belajr malah mengurusi Kai-nya itu. Ibu kasihan, iya kan akan dijodohkan setelah ujian selesai".

Kyungsoo melototkan matanya. "Ah, benarkah ?", tanyanya. Eomma mengangguk. "Dengan siapa eomma ?", tanya Kyungsoo kembali. "Dengan anak perusahan Oh", jawab ibunya.

"Ah, Oh Sehun ! Astaga mereka baru saja putus eomma", ujar Kyungsoo.

"Haduh, ini pasti berat oleh Luhan", ujar eomma.

"Biar aku saja yang menggantikan posisi eonni".

"Tetapi, tuan Oh mintanya Luhan sayang bukan dirimu".

"_Kalau begitu, itu tanggungan kalian berdua. Sehun, eonni"._

* * *

><p>Chanyeol menatap layar ponselnya. Ia tersenyum layaknya orang idiot.<p>

"Kyaa~ Baekhyun cantik sekali", ujarnya sambil menatap layar ponselnya yang menampakkan foto Baekhyun yang ia ambil dari akun SNS.

"Bagaimana dia bisa memikat hatiku, apakah ia jodohku ?", ujarnya aneh sambil mencium layar ponselnya.

"Ah, kurasa aku harus tahu informasi selengkapnya tentang Byun Baekhyun", ujar Chanyeol sambil mengetik nomor pada ponselnya.

"Ah, tolong carikan aku informasi tentang Byun Baekhyun, segera".

* * *

><p>"Baekhyun, jelaskan padamu. Mengapa kau mempermainkanku", ujar Sehun sambil mengemudikan mobilnya. "Mempermainkan apa ?", tanya Baekhyun balik.<p>

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan ini padaku, seharusnya kau menolak ajakan Kai ! kau tahu aku hampir mati kutu saat Luhan mencengkram erat tanganku di bioskop".

Baekhyun tertawa. "Ia mencengkram tanganmu ? Bagaimana bisa ?", tanya Baekhyun. "Ah, masa bodoh ! Aku tak mau menceritakannya padamu".

"Whoa, jangan begitu. Aku sahabatmu", ujar Baekhyun. "Sahabat apanya yang seperti dirimu", balas Sehun kembali.

"Oke-oke, tetapi aku tidak suka melihat sahabatku terpuruk oleh mantan pacarnya, maka dari itu, aku ingin membalas dendam".

"Ah, yasudalah".

* * *

><p>"Hei, Lulu", ujar Kai sambil melirik Luhan yang menatap kosong layar handphonenya. "Lulu-ie".<p>

"Ah, ada apa ?", tanya Luhan sambil terkejut. "Daritadi kau melamun, ada apa ?", tanya Kai balik.

Luhan diam sebentar. Tidak munkin jika ia bilang, bahwa ia cemburu pada kelakuan Sehun dan Baekhyun tadi. Terlebih, ia muak saat Baekhyun menggandeng tangannya dan saat Baekhyun menyuapinya makanan di restoran. Ia muak.

"Lu, Lulu-ie", panggil Kai kembali. "Ah iya Kai, maaf", jawab Luhan sambil mengusak tengkuknya. "Iya, kau tidur saja ika mengantuk", ujar Kai kembali lalu memfokuskan pandangannya kearah jalanan.

"_Lulu kenapa sih ? Kenapa ia tak pernah mau menceritakan masalahnya padaku ?", batin Kai sambil menyetir._

* * *

><p>"Annyeong", ujar Luhan sambil memasuki rumah. Disana ia melihat Kyungsoo dan para maid sedang membuat sesuatu dari adonan. Munkin kue.<p>

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum, "eonni", ujarnya sambil menaruh mixer dan menghampiri Luhan. "Habis darimana ?", tanyanya saat melihat Luhan membawa beberapa kantong makanan.

"Wah banyak sekali eonni, kenapa beli sebanyak ini", tanya Kyungsoo saat meraih dan melihat bungkus makanan. "Salah sendiri, aku tadinya akan makan itu. Tetapi ada dua perusuh yang membuatku kehilangan nafsu", jawab Luhan sambil duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Dua perusuh ? Kukira kau hanya kencan dengan Kai", Kyungsoo berjala kearah dapur mengambil cupcake yang sudah diletakkan para maid di piring dan di hias. "Tadinya begitu, tetapi aku bertemu dengan Sehun dan pacarnya Baekhyun itu. Membuatku sebal, mana lagi pakai acara suap-suapan", wajah Luhan menjadi menyebalkan saat ia mengigat perlakuan kedua orang itu.

"Sehun pacar Baekhyun ? Sejak kapan ?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil menaruh piring cupcake dan memundurkan kursi untuk ia duduki. "Mereka bilang, mereka akan berpacaran, katanya pendekatan", ujar Luhan dan mengambil satu cupcake.

"Sudahlah Kyung, jangan bahas mereka ! Aku tidak suka !".

* * *

><p>Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya, berbarengan dengan Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan menuju koridor sekolah dan langsung ditatapi oleh beberapa pasang mata siswa-siswi. Ketika mereka berdua berjalan seiringan, tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo muncul dan berteriak.<p>

"Hei ! Kalian !", Baekhyun langsung menyaut. "Kyungiee~ ada apa ?", tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Kyungsoo heran.

"Kalian", tuding Kyungsoo. "Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran ?!".

"APA !".

Sehun dan Baekhyun melototkan kedua matanya. Para siswa melihat mereka, munkin ada sedikit gossip kali ini.

"Berpacaran apanya ?", tanya Sehun aneh. "Eonni sendiri yang berucap begitu", balas Kyungsoo. Sehun meneplok dahinya.

"_Kenapa bisa seperti ini ceritanya ?"._

Di saat mereka akan menjawab, muncul Luhan yang berada di sebelah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Ayolah ia tidak mau terseret lebih dalam. Tapi, ini juga ulahnya dia sih.

"Iya kami baru berpacaran kemarin saat Baekhyun mengunjungi rumahku sehabis dari mall. Sudah penjelasannya bukan ? Ayo Baek masuk kelas", ujar Sehun menceplos sambil menggandeng Baekhyun menuju kelas.

"Yak ! Kalian ! Tunggu !", teriak Kyungsoo lalu berlari kearah mereka berdua.

"_Jadi, mereka benar. Berpacaran ?"._

* * *

><p>"Kau gila apa ?!", teriak Baekhyun saat mereka memasuki kelas. Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar. Memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun seolah menguncinya.<p>

"Dengar !", ujar Sehun sengit. "Kau yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini bukan ? Jika kau tidak menyebabkan ini duluan, jika kau tidak berkata yang sejujurnya pada Kai. Tak munkin seperti ini", Sehun melepaskan tangannya lalu duduk menuju kursi.

Pelajaran pun di mulai.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar kelas. Awalnya, ia mau ke kantin. Tetapi Chanyeol datang dengan seenaknya menghalanginya.<p>

"Apa maumu ?", tanya Baekhyun sembari mendongak kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum bak idiot. "Hehehe, aku mau mengajakmu ke kantin", Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kajja", ujarnya sambil menggandeng tangan Chanyeol.

Astaga, Chanyeol ingin pingsan sekarang.

"Chanyeol, kau tahu. Aku langsung senang saat bertemu dengan dirimu. Kau membangkitkan moodku", ujar Baekhyun sambil mencomot jajannya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya agar dapat menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya.

"Baek, ikut aku sekarang", ujar Sehun tiba-tiba sembari menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau harus tau, Baekhyun itu berpacaran dengan Sehun", ujar Kyungsoo. Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna. "Benarkah ? Sejak kapan ?", tubuh Chanyeol menegang. Tadinya ia seperti mendapat jackpot dan tiba-tiba jackpot itu menghilang begitu saja.

"Kemarin".

* * *

><p>"Baekhyun, kau gila apa ? Repurtasi mu bisa jatuh jika kau berdua dengannya, seluruh siswa sekolah tau bahwa kita berpacaran", ujar Sehun dengan nada tinggi. "Kalau aku gila kenapa ? Ini repurtasiku ! Bukan dirimu", bentak Baekhyun kesal. Sehun memijit pelipisnya.<p>

"Baek", ujar Sehun dengan nada lembut. Baekhyun mendongak. "Kenapa ?".

"Kau menyukai Park Chanyeol ?", tanya Sehun hati-hati. Baekhyun membuang mukanya menggeleng dengan cepat untuk menghilangkan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya.

"Kau mencintainya, jujur saja padaku", dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk. Sehun tersenyum lalau mengusak puncuk kepalanya. "Tidak masalah, setiap manusia pasti akan jatuh dalam lubang yang dinamakan cinta", Sehun mendesah pelan.

"Hanya saja kau harus berhati-hati, kau terjebak dalamku di permainan cinta. Aku menyesal telah mengikut sertakan dirimu, kau tidak bisa bebas dengan Chanyeol, aku menyesal menggandengmu dan memakerkannya pa-".

Ucapan Sehun terputus karena Baekhyun memeluknya dengan erat. "Terimakasih".

"Terimakasih, kukira kau akan marah jika aku menyukai Chanyeol, kukira kau akan mengataiku 'perusuh', seperti biasanya. Kau sahabat terbaikku hun".

Sehun tersenyum, tangannya terangkat untuk membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Sama-sama".

Di belakang mereka, terlihat Chanyeol yang memasang mukanya sedih dan Kyungsoo yang menenangkannya. Dan, di ujung kanan, Luhan yang melihatnya dari lantai atas hanya bisa berpaling dari kenyataan.

_Sehun sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang lebih baik dari dirinya sendiri._

* * *

><p>Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kelas.<p>

Kelas pacarnya, maksudnya.

"Lulu-ie", ujar Kai sambil menduduki salah satu kursi yang menghadap Luhan. "Lulu-ie, kenapa ?", tanyanya bingung sembari melihat Luhan yang mengelap kasar tangisannya.

"Lu, Luhan kau kenapa ?", tanya Kai panik sambil mengambil sapu tangan di saknya lalu ia membersihkan tangisan Luhan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kai", ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum, ia tahu ia membohongi Kai, ia menangis karena Sehun. "Baguslah kalau begitu, tidak mau pulang ? Kau sendirian di kelas ini. Lihat di sekelilingmu, sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi", tawar Kai. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di kelas ?", tanya Luhan bingung. "Ah, Jongdae memberitahukan padaku", jawab Kai lalu berdiri. "Mau kuantar pulang princess ?".

"Tentu saja".

* * *

><p>"Ayolah Kyung, aku merasa sakit hati", ujar Chanyeol sambil menumpukan kepalanya di meja perpustakaan. "Aku tahu, tetapi kau harus belajar, besok ujian. Kau berniat kuajari atau tidak sih ?", tanya Kyungsoo bingung.<p>

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta yang seperti ini Kyung, kenapa disaat aku merasakan aku akan dapat mengajak kencan Baekhyun, Baekhyun sudah berpacaran dengan Sehun", Kyungsoo menatapnya malas. "Tidak hanya kau yang terlena oleh cinta Chanyeol", ujarnya yang membuat Chanyeol mendongak.

"Benarkah, Kau dengan siapa ?", tanya Chanyeol cepat. "Kalau siapa dia, maaf itu privasi", ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum. "Tetapi, aku sudah mengaguminya sejak kakakku sendiri kenal dengan dia, walau dia tidak kenal denganku. Aku selalu memimpikan bergandengan tangan dengan dia sambil memakan ice cream di saat kencan", Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol, yang menatapnya balik dengan rasa penasaran. "Tetapi, ia sudah memiliki pacar", Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kita sama-sama dipermainkan", ujar Chanyeol dan mengembungkan pipinya. "Iya, dan ayo belajar, aku tidak tanggung jawab jika Kim Seongsaeng masih memarahimu".

"Iya-iya".

* * *

><p>Luhan mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas ransel miliknya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju koridor. Ketika moodnya sedang baik karena Kai. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan juga menuju parkiran mobil. Mereka sangat serasi, dan Luhan juga bisa melihat Sehun yang tengah merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu hingga membuat semburat tercetak jelas di pipi Baekhyun.<p>

"Lulu-ie ?", tanya Kai sambil memandang Luhan. "Kau kenapa ? Ada masalah ?", Luhan menggeleng. "Ayo masuk mobil", ia menggandeng tangan Kai dan Kai hanya mengangguk.

"_Lulu kenapa sih ? Kenapa ia tak pernah cerita kepadaku ? Apakah aku pacar yang buruk", ujar Kai dalam hati._

* * *

><p>"Kurasa ini waktu yang tidak tepat appa, Luhan memiliki kekasih", eomma memberengut kesal sambil menggunakan tangannya untuk menuangkan toner dan membasuhkannya pada muka. Sedangkan ia menaruh handphonenya di meja rias yang sudah ia ubah ke mode loadspeaker.<p>

"_Apanya yang tidak tepat ?",_ suara appa terdengar jelas di sebrang telepon. _"Kurasa ini tepat karena mereka akan lulus dan berpendidikan di sarjana"._

"Bukannya begitu, tetapi kau tidak mengerti perasaan Lu ", suara eomma terputus karena appa sudah menyelanya terlebih dahulu. _"Sejak dulu, Luhan sudah kita didik bahwa ia akan dijodohkan, menurutku itu tidak masalah. Eomma juga begitukan dulu ?"._

"Benar juga, aku akan berbicara pada Luhan".

Setelah meletakkan alat make up dengan rapi. Eomma beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju kamar Luhan. Disana ia melihat buah hatinya yang sedang memakan coklat sembari tiduran dan bermain handphone. Ia tersenyum dan berjalan lalu duduk di ranjang empuk itu.

"Eomma, ada apa ?", tanya Luhan sambil duduk. Eomma tersenyum, "ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan kepadamu, eomma harap. Kau tidak kecewa", Luhan yang tadi fokus terhadap benja persegi panjangnya beralih menatap eommanya. "Ani, aku tak pernah kecewa kepada eomma", ujarnya dengan senyuman tertampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau masih ingat, ayahmu pernah bercerita bahwa kau akan dijodohkan nantinya", mendengar ucapan eomma-nya Luhan langsung paham kemana topic pembicaraan ini, ia hanya mengangguk. "Ayahmu, sudah berjanji akan menjodohkanmu selesai ujian SMA. Dan sekarang ia sudah menemukan pendamping pria yang pantas untukmu dan untuk perusahaan", eomma tersenyum getir, tetapi ia tidak menemukan raut muka yang berbeda yang ditujukan Luhan olehnya.

"Appa, akan menjodohkan dirimu dengan Oh Sehun", Luhan membulatkan matanya, hatinya mencelos. Oh Sehun ? Haruskah dia. Eomma yang menangkap raut muka berbeda menyeringitkan dahinya. "Kenapa ? Kau tidak suka Lu ? Ada masalah ?", tanyanya. Luhan terdiam lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniya, Lulu biasa saja. Hanya saja, Lulu terkejut", ujar Luhan dengan ekspresi yang berbalik sempurna. "Nde, Lu…pesta makan keluarganya akan berlangsung minggu depan, eomma pergi dulu", eomma mengusak kepala Luhan lembut dan Luhan hanya tersenyum seperti anak kecil polos.

"_Apakah Oh Sehun akan memperlakukan diriku seperti saat aku masih berpacaran dengan dia ? Apakah dia akan melakukan kekerasan padaku jika sudah satu atap ?", tanya Luhan dalam hati._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC (:<strong>

**HALOOO READERS TERCINTA**

**Alay -_-**

**Hehehe, maaf untuk hiatus mendadak. Maaf sekali. Habisnya ffn di blok beneran sama internet positif.**

**Saya udah nyoba cara, ngubah dns atau apa namanya, saya lupa. Terus pakai proxy, nyoba log in di opera mini. **

**Tapi hasilnya nihil, dan terpaksa saya harus hiatus berkepanjangan**

**padalhan ff ini udah nyampe chapter ke 9 loh :D **

**Oh, ya...setelah saya baca ulang. Ternyata ff ini alurnya cepet kayak kereta apa shikanse /ehhh/**

**maaf ya :D saya coba buat sedkikit tenang nanti alurnya, insyaallah ya :D**

**ada catatan lagi**

**1. makasih buat readers tercinta udah mau review /peluk sayang/ maaf gabisa bales satu" tapi saya udah baca /sungkemin/**

** kalau harus pakai capslock. KALAU SEMISAL FANFICTION KENAK INTERNET POSITIF LAGI, DENGAN TERPAKSA SAYA HIATUS DARI DUNIA FFN. **

**INFORMASI SELANJUTNYA, SAYA UMUMIN DI FB SAYA : Tsabita Kamilah Khoirunnisa**

**ATAU ENGGAK TWITTER : Hunhansquidtqxx **

**^^ makasih buat seluruh readers yang membaca fanfic saya **


	4. Chapter 3

**Mereka awalnya sepasang kekasih, iya. Tetapi karena sudah putus karena suatu alasan tak logis. Mereka berusaha untuk move on sekarang ! Di tengah perjuangan, kedua orangtua mereka menginginkan mereka untuk bertunangan karena saham/HunHan,KaiHan,KaiSoo,HunBaek,ChanBaek/Romance,drama,family/War : Typo, GS, ECT/Mind to RnR (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Bittersweet Love<strong>

**.**

**HunHan,KaiHan,Kaisoo,HunBaek,ChanBaek**

**.**

**War : Typo, GS, Alur kecepetan, DLL**

**.**

**Pairing HunHan di utamakan guys (:**

**.**

**Romance,drama,family**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Manusia tak luput dari kesalahan, mohon untuk memaklumi**

* * *

><p>Baekhyun mendesah pelan, ia menscroll layar handphonenya sambil menatapnya lesu. "Kapan dibalas ?", ujarnya kecut. Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya hanya mengacuhkannya, pulang sekolah. Baekhyun bermain kerumahnya untuk kerja kelompok. Tetapi, gadis yang satu ini malah bermain benda persegi panjang kesayangannya daripada membantu Sehun untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok fisika yang menyusahkan.<p>

"Hei, Baek ! sampai kapan kau akan memandangi handphone ? Kau kira aku pembantumu ? Ini tugas kita bersama ! Kenapa hanya aku yang mengerjakannya ? Kau kapan ?", hardik Sehun. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut. "Tetapi, aku ingin satu hal ! Kau harus menurutiku, karena ini masih batasan perjanjian kita", mendengar ucapan Baekhyun Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Iya-iya. Kau mau apa ?", balas Sehun. "Berikan aku nomor handphone Chanyeol", jawab Baekhyun girang. Sehun menghela nafas berat, ia sudah menduganya.

Sehun mengambil handphonenya yang tergeletak di meja. Ia menggesr layar untuk membuka dan mengetik tulian 'Chanyeol' di pencarian kontak. Setelah menemukannya, ia memberikan ponselnya kepada Baekhyun. "Ini perusuh", ujarnya. Baekhyun hanya terkikik. "Terimakasih Sehun tampan", godanya dengan kedipan mata nakal. "Kalau begitu bantu aku nomer ini",ujar Sehun datar sambil menunjuk buku tulisnya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai mengerjakan.

Karena tugasnya ia serahkan kepada Baekhyun, Sehun mengambil handphonenya sambil mencoba bermain. Ia juga membuka beberapa file berkas kartu media yang tak pernah ia lihat. Setelahnya, ia mencoba membuka galeri foto yang banyak terisi foto Baekhyun, yang juga merupakan alasan Luhan untuk berpisah, Luhan bilang ia benci melihat foto Baekhyun yang berada di handphonenya.

Yang kenyataan, Baekhyun sendiri yang memfoto dirinya. Baekhyun sangat suka berfoto, di handphone Sehun. Pernah Sehun mengeluh tentang fotonya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan berkata bahwa ia menyimpannya di handphonenya karena ia tidak mau memori di handphonnya sendiri habis. Dasar.

Sehun sudah terbiasa melihat pose-pose Baekhyun di handphonenya. Terkadang juga Baekhyun akan berpose alay seperti mempoutkan bibirnya, menulurkan lidahnya. Tetapi, ia sangat manis di foto itu. Bahkan, Sehun mengakui kalau dia sangat manis. Sayang saja, sifatnya yang menyebalkan dan perusuh itu membuat jati diri manisnya menghilang begitu saja.

Ketika tangannya menggeser layar, manik mata Sehun menemukan sebuah foto lama. Yah, tentu saja. Karena itu adalah foto dirinya dan Luhan yang sedang berkencan. Mereka menggunakan topi couple dan terlihat jelas Sehun tersenyum lucu dan Luhan yang di sebelahnya berpose dengan menutupi bibirnya dengan sebuah gula kapas. Dia benar-benar manis, melebihi Baekhyun. Maaf Baekhyun, hehehe.

Sehun masih ingat memori masa lalunya bersama Luhan dulu.

_Luhan tersenyum cantik, ia merapikan rambutnya yang di gerai. Sebenarnya ia ingin menguncirnya. Tetapi Sehun melarangnya karena ia tidak suka leher jenjang Luhan tertampang jelas dan dapat menggoda lelaki. _

"_Tidak perlu di rapikan, rambutmu selalu indah deer", ujar Sehun menggombal. Luhan tersenyum manis. "Gombal", ujarnya lucu sambil meninju lengan Sehun pelan. Sehun tertawa. Ia melihat Luhan yang tersipu. _

"_Deer, kau seharusnya memakai topi, ini termasuk musim panas", Sehun mengambil topi di kantong tas-nya dan memasangkannya kepada Luhan. "Ah, gomawo Huniee", Luhan tersenyum dan menampakkan gigi putihnya. _

"_Setelah ini mau kemana ?", tanya Sehun sambil mempererat tautan tangannya. Maklum, di taman carnival seperti ini banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Luhan menjajalkan pandangan matanya terhadap stan-stan. Iya tersenyum lalu menunjuk stan gula kapas. "Aku mau itu~", rajuknya kepada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk. _

"_Paman, gula kapas satu, yang berwarna merah muda", ujar Sehun terhadap paman penjual. "Ah ini", ujar sang paman sambil memberikan satu. "Terimakasih", Sehun memberikan selembar uang. "Kembali nak, ngomong-ngomong kalian serasi sekali", ujar sang paman. Sehun mengangguk dan diikuti oleh Luhan. Mereka tersipu. _

"_Ini deer, ayo jalan", Sehun menggandeng Luhan dan mengajaknya berjalan. Luhan hanya diam dan memakan gula kapasnya. Tiba-tiba Luhan terdiam. "Ada apa ?", tanya Sehun karena Luhan tidak berjalan. "Ah itu, sini aku bisiki Huniee", ujar Luhan pelan sambil menatap sebuah kursi taman. _

_Sehun sedikit menunduk untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sang kekasih. _

"_Aku mau duduk", ujarnya berbisik dan disertai suara yang kyeopta. Setelahnya ia mencium pipi Sehun sebelah kanan. Dan langsung berlari. _

"_Yakk ! Deer, kenapa tiba-tiba ?", Sehun berlari kecil dan membiarkan Luhan tertawa. _

_Luhan mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi taman. "Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan", ujarnya riang sambil memakan gula kapasnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum menganggapi tingkah kekasih mungilnya. Sehun akhirnya juga mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi. _

_Saat berniat untuk menggombali Luhan, tetapi saku celananya bergetar. Ia mengambil handphone dari sakunya lalu menggeser layar dan melihat siapa yang mengirimnya pesan. Ternyata si Kris toh._

_Ketika pasangan ini sedang sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Karena Luhan menatap sebuah permainan yang berada jelas di depannya. Ia merasa seperti melamun dan menatap permainan dengan pandangan kosong._

_Selesai, berurusan dengan Kris. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap Luhan yang menatap depan kosong dan bibirnya yang menempel pada gula kapas. Pemandangan indah. _

_Sehun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia mencoba memfoto Posisi Luhan yang sekarang menggukan kamera handphonenya. Ia menjepret sekitar tiga buah foto lalu mengecup pipi halus Luhan. _

"_Haniee, saat-nya bangun dari mimpi indahmu", ujarnya dengan suara berat. Luhan yang mendengarnya terkejut setengah mati. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah kekasihnya. _

_CHU_

_Luhan membulatkan matanya, bibir plum cherry manisnya menempel terhadap bibir Sehun. Walau hanya sekedar menempel, ia terkejut. _

_Sehun melumat bibirnya. Dengan kesadaran cepat, Luhan langsung menjauhkan bibirnya. "Sehuniee, ini tempat umum tauk", ujar Luhan menggerutu dan mempoutkan bibirnya. "Tentu saja aku mengerti", jawab Sehun sambil mengecup bibir yang sedang di poutkan Luhan._

"_Yak !". _

_Sehun tertawa, lalu mengutak-atik handphonenya sebentar. "Ayo berfoto", ujarnya lalu mengarahkan kameranya kearah Luhan dan dirinya. Emosi Luhan berubah seketika. _

_Siap untuk berfoto guys, dua pasangan lucu ini._

_CEKREK _

_Pose pertama, dimana Sehun tersenyum biasa dengan Luhan yang juga tersenyum biasa._

_CEKREK _

_Pose kedua, dimana Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Luhan dan membentuk sebuah tanda peace. Dan Luhan tersenyum imut sambil memperlihatkan giginya yang menggigit gula kapas. _

_CEKREK _

_Pose ketiga, dimana Sehun tersenyum lucu dengan Luhan yang tersenyum tetapi menutup bibirnya dengan gula kapas._

_CEKREK._

_Pose Keempat, pose terfavorit. Dimana Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan dan Luhan tersenyum dengan eyesmile-nya._

"Sehun ?! Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri ?! Mengenang kenangan ya ?!", teriak Baekhyun tepat di telinganya. Spontan, Sehun sedikit loncat dari tempatnya. Ia mendelik menatap Baekhyun yang terkikik. "Katanya mau move on ?", ujar Baekhyun dengan nada menghina. Sehun menarik tangannya. "Sini kau, kau harus mendapat hukuman", ujarnya sembari mengelitiki punggung Baekhyun.

"Yak ! Sehun ! yak ! Hentikan !".

* * *

><p>Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Ia mensilakan kakinya dan memakan cookies buatan eomma. Ia sedang menikmati acara favoritenya di televise. Ketika ia sedang asik, handphoennya berdering. Ia melihatnya dan membuka pesan dari nomor yang ia tidak kenal.<p>

**[Nomor tidak dikenal]**

**Hai ^^**

Chanyeol menyeringatkan dahinya. "Siapa sih ? Aneh banget gaya sms-nya seperti perempuan saja", gumamnya lalu membalasnya.

**Balasan untuk : Nomor tidak dikenal**

**Hai…ini siapa ya ?**

Tidak butuh lama, Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah sms.

**[Nomor tidak dikenal]**

**Bagaimana jika pengagum rahasiamu…**

"Hah ?", Chanyeol melongo menatap ponselnya. Selama ia bersekolah jujur saja, ia tidak pernah mempunyai penggemar rahasia atau sangsaeng apalah. Karena ia tidak pernah berurusan denan cinta sebelumnya. Yah, pertama kali ia berurusan dengan cinta. Yang terjadi ia malah sakit hati.

Mau saja mengetik balasan, handphone Chanyeol berdering kembali. Chanyeol membuka isi pesan dari pengagum rahasianya.

**[Nomor tidak dikenal]**

**Kenapa tidak dibalas ? Apakah aku salah ? ):**

"Lucu sekali gadis ini", komentar Chanyeol lalu mengetik balasan yang cepat.

**Balasan untuk : Nomor tidak Dikenal**

**Baru saja aku akan mengetik nomor balasan…kau sudah mengerimku sebuah pesan kembali. Kau kira aku bisa mengetik cepat ? Tanganku hanya ada dua :D kau tak membuat suatu kesalahan (: tenang saja…**

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya ingin menuju dapur untuk mengambil air putih. Tetapi ia harus berhenti karena handphonennya yang berdering itu.

"Cepat sekali membalasnya", gumam Chanyeol sambil membungkuk mengambil handphonnenya yang berada di atas meja.

**[Nomor tidak dikenal]**

**Maaf :D aku terlalu bersemangat, hehehe ^^ aku takut kau tak membalasnya**

Chanyeol mengetik balasan sembari berjalan menuju dapur. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

**Balasan untuk : Nomor tidak dikenal**

**Aku akan membalasnya ^^ aku sedang butuh teman untuk berbicara…eumm, aku belum tahu namamu, bisakah kita berkenalan ?**

Sembari megambil gelas di rak, tiba-tiba Chanyeol membayangkan bahwa si pengirim pesan adalah Byun Baekhyun. Ia mengulum senyumnya lalu menepis pikiran anehnya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mana munkin, dia milik Sehun", ujarnya berdialog dan berjalan kearah dispenser untuk mengisi gelas dengan air dingin.

Setelah mendengar bunyi handphone ia mengeceknya sambil menaruh gelasnya di meja makan.

**[Nomor tidak dikenal]**

**RAHASIA :P **

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, ia benar-benar membayangkan bahwa gadis yang sms ini adalah Baekhyun, atau munkin. Chanyeol bisa move dengan Baekhyun dengan cara mendekati gadis ini.

**Balasan untuk : ****Nomor tidak dikenal**

**Jahat sekali ): gitu ya ): **

"Hah, kurasa aku jatuh hati dengan dia".

Setelah handphone Chanyeol kembali berdering. Dia benar-benar terkejut dan cepat-cepat menggeser layar kunci handphonennya.

**[Operator]**

**Selamat anda mendapatkan bonus 1000 sms. Cek bonus anda di *111#**

"ARGHHH OPERATOR ! LAKNAT".

* * *

><p>"Perjodohan".<p>

Sehun menghentikan acara makannya. Lalu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali setelah bisa mencerna omongan sang ayah.

"Appa, ini tidak terlalu cepat bukan ?", Sehun memijat pelipisnya. Move on dari Luhan saja belum bisa. Apalagi bertemu calon masa depan.

"Tidak Sehun, setelah ini kau akan lulus sekolah dan mulai di kehidupan kuliah, lalu ayah dan teman ayah sudah menyusun cara. Kalian akan satu universitas", ujar sang ayah. Sehun ingin menolaknya, tapi apa daya. Itu sama saja menghancurkan perusahaan sang ayah.

"Baiklah appa, aku mengerti", ujar Sehun dan mengangguk. Sang eomma tersenyum. "Minggu depan pesta makan malam dengan keluarga Xi sudah dimulai, kau akan dijodohkan dengan Xi Luhan", ujar eomma tersenyum.

Sehun yang sedang meminum air putih langsung tersedak dan membulatkan matanya.

"APA ?!".

Kedua orang tuanya terkejut melihat ekspresi dari Sehun yang berlebihan. "Astaga bibi, bawakan lap", ujar eomma memerintah. "Ada apa nak ? Kau baik-baik saja", ujar sang appa panik.

"Tidak…hanya saja, aku terkejut, kukira aku dijodohkan dengan keluarga Byun", jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Owh, awalnya kau akan dijodohkan dengan keluarga Byun, tetapi keluarga Byun menolak dan keluarga Xi menerima tawaran perjodohan, jadi kau dijodohkan dengan Xi Luhan", jawab appa biasa.

Sehun sudah membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Luhan juga mengerti. Bagaimana Kai mengerti, kalau Baekhyun sih ia santai saja. Baekhyun kan hanya berpura-pura dengan dia.

Sehun hampir saja ingin stop makan dan bercurhat dengan Baekhyun.

Tetapi ia tahu reaksi yang di keluarkan dari Baekhyun.

Pasti seperti ini.

'CIEEE YANG JADI PHO'.

'CIAT-CIAT YANG SUSAH MOVE ON'

'CIEE YANG NANTINYA JADI MUSUH SI DEKIL KAI'.

Itu pasti akan memperparah dirinya.

* * *

><p>Paginya, Luhan sudah berangkat bersama Kai. Ia masih memikirkan masalah tentang perjodohan. Kalau tentang hati, ia masih bisa menyembunyikannya. Bagaimana tentang Kai, apakah Kai akan mengeluarkan reaksi marah ? Yang ia tahu ia akan di jodohkan dengan keluarga Kim tak tau itu Joonmyeon atau Kai. Kenapa jadinya keluarga Oh.<p>

Ia kan sudah bisa move on, enggak sih. Disapa 'oi' pasti udah balik cinta. Cuman, ia tidak mau tau reaksi dari Kai dan Sehun.

Bisa saja, si Sehun tidak akan peduli dengannya lalu berselingkuh dengan Baekhyun nantinya.

Itu yang paling ia takutkan.

"Lulu-ie", tanya Kai. Luhan langsung terkejut, tetapi ia bisa mengembalikan ekspresinya semula. "Nde ?", tanyanya dengan senyuman.

"Tidak papa", jawab Kai biasa dan memfokuskan dirinya pada menyetir.

"_Kenapa Luhan selalu diam belakangan ini ? Apa ia tertekan berpacaran denganku ?", pikir Kai dalam hati dan melirik Luhan yang kembali melamun._

* * *

><p>Ketika sampai dikoridor, Luhan berjalan sendirian karena Kai masih memakirkan mobilnya. Mereka sedikit mepet dengan jam masuk karena jalanan tadi macet.<p>

Ia memegang erat cangklongngan tas ranselnya. Awalnya ekspresi sombong menguar dalam dirinya yang anggun itu. Tetapi, ekspresinya berubah menjadi panik ketika dihadapannya muncul Oh Sehun yang berjalan dengan arah lain dengannya. Degan cepat ia merubah ekspresinya.

Dengan berat hati, ia berusaha untuk biasa dan berjalan. Ketika berpaspasan dengan Oh Sehun. Ia akan mempercepat langkahnya.

Tetapi, gerakannya di tahan oleh Sehun. Sehun menggenggam lengan tangannya.

Luhan mematung, tak berani melihat Sehun. Ia takut, entah mengapa.

Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Luhan.

"Temui aku di atas atap setelah pulang sekolah", ujarnya dengan nada dingin sembari melepaskan pegangannya dan berjalan biasa sambil cuek dan tak menanggapi ucapan siswa-siswi yang membicarakan dirinya dengan Luhan.

Luhan, hanya mematung. Ia tidak bisa berkutik hingga Kai datang.

* * *

><p>Kai membuka loker kelasnya, ia mengambil seragam olahraga. Hampir saja ia akan menutupnya. Tetapi ia mendengar beberapa gadis menggosip tentang Luhan.<p>

"Benar, kau tahu aku tidak suka dengan Luhan. Ia sudah berpindah dengan Kai kenapa masih saja berhubungan dengan Sehun", ujar sang gdis. Kai diam dan tetap menyimak pembicaraan beberapa gadis yang menggosip itu.

"Kau tahu, bahkan tadi Sehun menahan tangannya dan berbicara padanya, Luhan itu benar-benar. Sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan Sehun kenapa masih saja berani mendekati Sehun ! Aku benci itu, ia mempermainkan Kai".

Kai terdiam, ia berusaha mencerna ucapan gadis penggosip.

Memang selama ini ia dan Luhan berpacaran, tetapi selalu saja ada hal mengganjal. Seperti Luhan yang selalu menatap Sehun ketika mereka double date. Luhan yang selalu melamun. Apakah ia hanya menjadi pelarian bagi Luhan ? Apakah Luhan sejahat itu terhadap dirinya.

"_Apakah, selama ini bukti cintaku padamu hanya untuk pelarian terhadap Sehun saja ?"._

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo diam sambil menatap rak buku besar yang berada dihadapannya. "Nah itu dia", gumamnya sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk mengambil sebuah buku yang berada paling atas. Ia sedikit menjijit. "Astaga, bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengambil buku itu ? Tinggi badanku tidak mencapai", gumamnya kembali sambil meloncat kecil untuk mengambil buku yang di rak paling tinggi.<p>

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tangan mengambil buku yang akan diambil Kyungsoo. "Kurasa kau perlu bantuan", ujar seorang namja sembari menyodorkan buku yang akan diambil oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melongo di buatnya. Namja yang bernama Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan aneh. "Gwenchana ?", tanyanya. Kyungsoo menggeleng seketika. "Nde".

"Well, karena kita belum berkenalan, aku Kim Kai", Kai menyodorkan tangannya dan di sambut oleh Kyungsoo. "Xi Kyungsoo imnida", balas Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum. "Oh..oh Xi", Kai terkejut dengan marga Kyungsoo. "Perlu kujelaskan ? Kita cari tempat duduk kalau begitu", seperti tau reaksi Kai, Kyungsoo langsung berjalan menuju bangku.

"Jadi ?", Kai bertanya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. "Kau benar anak keluarga Xi ?", kali ini suara Kai sedikit mengecil. Kyungsoo tak memblas pandangan Kai, ia hanya fokus kedepan. "Benar dengan rumor yang selalu beredar, aku anak haram keluarga Xi. Lebih tepatnya, aku anak pungut. Mereka mengambilku ketika aku memutuskan bunuh diri pasal perceraian kedua orang tua asliku", Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. "Mereka memutuskan untuk meganggkatku menjadi adik Luhan eonni, dan membiayai seluruh kehidupanku. Tapi, nyata-nyatannya media selalu mencemohku", air mata sedikit keluar dari pelupuk mata Kyungsoo. "Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan tinggal di apatermen dan selalu memperkenalkan diriku sebagai Kyungsoo. Munkin hanya beberapa orang terpenting baru aku menyebutkan marga baruku", Kai mematung menatap Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menangis Kyung", Kai mengelus punggung Kyungsoo, mencoba menenangkannya. "Bagaimana tidak bisa menangis..hikss…hidupku lebih menyesakkan daripada kalian semua…hikss", hancur sudah benteng pertahanan Kyungsoo. "Aku juga pada nantinya akan dijodohkan oleh ayah", Kai mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo. "Kau begitu, sedangkan aku. Tak aka nada yang mau berjodoh denganku, semua pasti lebih memilih Luhan eonni, semua tau bahwa aku anak pungut", Kyungsoo mengelap kasar tangisannya dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku akan menenangkanmu, tenang saja aku mau berteman denganmu", Kai membawa Kyungsoo kepelukannya.

"_Satu-satunya yang membuatku makin tertekan, susah sekali untuk merelakanmu bersama Luhan eonni"._

"_Mengapa perasaanku begini terhadap Kyungsoo ? Astaga, apakah aku jatuh cinta ?"._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC (:<strong>

**Annyeong readers :) :) **

**Buat yang review lanjut (hampir semua sih) gak saya balas ya ^^ pasti lanjut kok**

**oh ya, makasih juga bantuan buat eonni/oppa /eh/ yang kasih link cara basmi internet positif... MAKASIH BANYAK, MU MU MU :* :* :* **

**Yang masih bingung buat ffn masih di block, saya kasih link url nya dari eonn/oppa /eh_-/**

**zotsacchi. wordpress 2013/11/23/ ffn-di-blokir-sama-internet-plus-gila/**

**spasinya ilangin yes**

**Saya gak baca ulang chap yang satu ini, gatau typonya bertebaran, atau alurnya masih kayak kereta api shikanse/?**

**Tapi saya ngakak baca salah satu review readers yang bilang cepetin aja alurnya biar tamat :v**

**ada juga yang bilang kalau alurnya kecepatan, masih susah di pahami. Oh mian /bungkuk badan/**

**Buat publish ff, saya bingung nentuinnya kapan. soalx saya sudah pembelajaran kur13 jadi ya gitu **

**sehari tugas bisa sampe /bayangin sendiri aja/ **

**ya jadi, doakan saya bisa cepet publish ya **

**Makasih buat readers tercintah MU MU MU :* :* :* **

**Gomawo/makasih/xie-xie/thanks buat review prolouge :**

**BabyHimmie,Callysta Park,zoldyk,Fuji jump910,yixingcom,luhannieka,**

**lisnana1,ruixi,Shin hwa young,LatteDyo  
><strong>

**KaiSoo Shipper,Fey 201204,Inzy  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Gomawo/makasih/xie-xie/thanks buat review chap 1 :****

****selukr,ruixi,zoldyk,luhannieka,Syifa Nurqolbiah,AmeChan95,****

****Jikooki,luhan,********Fuji jump910,****

**** ,guest  
><strong>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******Gomawo/makasih/xie-xie/thanks buat review chap 2 :******

******chenma,AmeChan95,Syifa Nurqolbiah,Fuji jump910, ,ruixi  
><strong>****


End file.
